teraguildsfandomcom-20200214-history
Solemn Oath
About Us As the impending and unknown release date of TERA potentially looms hazily on our horizons, pre-forming guilds are scrambling to form up. We are no exception! Any experienced MMO player knows it hard to find just that right group of people to fit in with. Every guild, clan and legion has those core, inseparable members, and we are looking for just that. Founded by a young married couple who play mostly nights and found that in past MMO's the night life can be lonely if you don't make friends with the same playtime. The founders of Solemn Oath want to bring the ease of grouping, leveling and the social enviroment found on weekend afternoons to each and every night. :What sets Solemn Oath apart? We will be recruiting players whose avaliable time to play is mostly at nights on weekdays. The founders of this guild are night owls. One of the major focuses of Solemn Oath will be to find other players who spend the majority of their time playing after 8pm CST. To bring together the best of the night and roll. :What can Solemn Oath offer? At this point, we can only speculate what guild features will be available to us by the time of release. Ideally, we assume for a give and take relationship in regards to financial and item contribution and distribution. And we always offer company and grouping opportunities from day one. Environment We are a mature guild with the majority of our players over the age of 20. Since we are all adults, we are expected to be respectful of each other. Explicit language is okay, but being crude to the point of color:red; being offensive is not tolerated and should be kept to private channels. A lack of respect and inability to be tactful can have a negative impact on you. Events Groups will be formed for all aspects of the game from leveling, to farming/crafting.Solemn Oath will likely never hold raffles or contests. All events will be organized the week they are happening. Expect spontaneous activities. If you want a Guild with a rigid schedule then this is not your Guild and that is okay. The bulk of the get-togethers will be nights (CST) as that is when the Guild Leaders play. This will not a be a guild where someone is on at all times. It is preferred, not required, that Members play between 7 PM CST – 7 AM CST on week days. Weekends are whatever. Ethics We do not discriminate against gender, age, religion, sexual orientation, or experience level. We expect all members to hold off any judgments until they get to know each other. If you find you do not like each other we enforce civility. No back stabbing, bad mouthing, griefing, or other ass-hole behavior. If you don't know how to coexist with someone who is not your best friend then you can leave. Instigators of conflict will be kicked. Once a member is removed, they are permanently banned from the guild Charter Requirements *Solemn Oath will only be on one server. You must be dedicated to playing on that one server. *You are responsible for knowing your class. Competence is important, that said we have a friendly and supportive environment to help you get better at your class. *Must play at least 20 hours per week. *The minimum level is 30. Members will have 30 days from invite to reach level 30 or that toon will be kicked. This applies to ALTs as well. *All players must have Raidcall installed and a working microphone. This is non-negotiable. *You must have an open mind, be able to take constructive criticism (aka assholes and thin-skinned need not apply). Rules #You will accept the judgment of the Guild Leaders. This will not always be a democracy. #Any member going to be away from the game for more than a week should leave a message on the Facebook, Twitter, in-game mail or w/e. #You must be willing to get geared well and intelligently. #We expect people to have a "team first" mentality. It is not your job to carry a group; as such, we expect our members to check their ego, emo and attitude at the door and help each other out. #We do not have a hard attendance "requirement", but we expect you to show up for what you Sign up for. #Behavior that reflects negatively on you such as global flaming, griefing, cheats & exploits, backstabbing, scamming and other douchery (it's a word now, ha!)is not tolerated. #Depending on the offense you may be given a warning or instantly kicked. Members who cannot follow our rules are permanently removed from the guild. 'Guild Hierarchy' 'Ranking' Guild Master *Leader of the guild Council *Admin of the guild. Adviser *Party/Event Leaders Officer *Higher ranking guild members/senior members. Champion *Guild Special Job Holders Noble *General member rank. Alt *For alts. Recruit *For all members still in the application/probation process. 'Special Jobs' Banker *Selling guild trash to vendor for guild gold. Only council members can have this job. Farmer *TBA Consumable Crafter *TBA Armor Crafter *TBA 'Application Process' How to Apply?